


honey, i'd walk through fire for you (just let me adore you)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: Dream is so tired. So fucking tired.Of what? He doesn’t know.or, Dream is sick, except he doesn't know that
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the dream team fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 13
Kudos: 358





	honey, i'd walk through fire for you (just let me adore you)

**Author's Note:**

> this fic literally came from me searching 'zombie apocalypse prompts' lmaoooooo but like. i tried to go write a fic about dream and wilbur and the words Would Not come so i was like 'teehee zombie time' and then the words CAME
> 
> anyways i wrote this entire fic listening to a dreamnotfound playlist and ive discovered so many new songs omg
> 
> half of this fic was supposed to be in dreams pov and the other half in nick's but i tried to write nicks and got frustrated with that i was writing s instead of being a normal human and writing something different with him i just wrote this entire thing from dreams lol 
> 
> ANYWAYS TITLE FROM ADORE YOU BY HARRY STYLES BC I LOVE HIM (even tho i listened to conan gray for half of this fic)

Dream is so tired. So fucking tired.

Of what? He doesn’t know.

His body has ached the past few days, the entire time that they’ve been walking, but he’s ignored it. His head has pounded, as well, but he just ignores it, only bringing a hand up to rub his eyes a couple times, trying to distract himself. His leg has hurt, and his side has as well, but he’s kept quiet, and kept walking.

The sky’s darkened as they’ve gone, and eventually they veer off into the forest, walking and walking until they happen upon a clearing. Dream doesn’t see it, though. He’s further behind them, and before he can stop himself, he trips over a branch with his bad leg.

“Fuck-!” He manages before he crashes into the ground, the numerous little sticks in the ground poking into him as he lands.

He can hear the others up ahead, but he can’t tell if they’ve kept going forward or if they stopped to look for him. He should get up and go follow them, smile and tell them “Hey, I’m okay!” but he can’t find the energy to push himself up, and he finds it’s much, _much_ more comfortable to stay down and fall asleep.

-

When he wakes up, it’s to the sound of Nick and George talking, and when he falls back asleep, it’s to the sound of the fire crackling. 

-

“I just wonder who abandoned him.” George says quietly, his back against the log. Nick hums in agreement, moving down to sit beside him. “Who could even do that to _him_?”

“Some people are desperate.” Nick replies, and they stare into the fire together, thinking.

-

The light streaming in is what wakes Dream up.

He cracks his eyes open, and brings a hand up to block the light.

Oh, god, his body’s just aching. Everything hurts, but his head most of all, with his throat in a close second. His leg hurts as well, the place around the bite mark being the main point. The place around the stab mark does as well.

“Oh, fuck.” He mutters. Leaning his head back again the bundled up cover beneath his head.

“Are you okay?” George asks, and Dream doesn’t even have the energy to jump in surprise.

“I guess.” He says, and then bursts into a coughing fit, surprising the two of them. George moves over, helping Dream sit up as he rubs circles into his back. He’s warm, and Dream finds himself leaning into the older man’s warmth, happy that he isn’t pulling away.

“Oh, Jesus.” George mutters, putting the back of his hand up on Dream’s forehead. It’s cold, and Dream leans into it, eyes fluttering shut. “You really are sick, huh?”

“Lucky enough to be in the zombie apocalypse.” Dream grins softly, turning to cough into his fist. “Sorry.” He says, leaning his head back on George’s shoulder. “I barely know you, yet you’re already trying to care for me.”

“You’re my friend. That’s enough.”

Dream tries to think of something to say, to go against it, but he instead stays silent, and keeps his head on his shoulder.

It’s not long before he falls asleep again, but when he wakes up, he finds his head laying in Nick’s lap as the man reads, holding some scratched up book. As he stares up at it, he wishes that he could’ve just been smart enough to pack some tylenol those few weeks ago that he saw it, because he definitely fucking wishes that he had kept it now. He shifts in his spot, moving his arms up to keep his head comfortable, and when he puts his head back down, he feels Nick’s fingers running through his hair. It’s nice, but he coughs again, curling up once he finishes. 

He sniffles, wiping his nose, and groans all in the matter of a moment.

“I hate this.” He mutters, and Nick’s fingers keep going.

“You wanna cuddle.” The younger man offers, raising an eyebrow at Dream as he smiles.

“Yeah.” Dream says after a moment, moving until he’s in Nick’s arms. And they lay there, Nick reading, holding his book with one hand as the other holds Dream, giving him comfort. 

It’s nice, being there, with him. And Dream can’t help but get sleepy in this place, yawning as he turns to wrap an arm around Nick’s stomach, resting his head on his shoulder. It’s warm, and quiet, and he stays, slowly falling asleep in the dark.

“I love you.” He tells him after a moment, feeling instead of seeing Nick’s smile.

“I love you too.” Nick replies, and the last thing Dream feels before he falls asleep is the feeling of Nick kissing him on the forehead.

When he wakes up, he feels better, but not by much. Nick is there, holding a pill and a cup of something, but he hands them both to Dream, and he has the pill down before he can even stop to think about what it was.

“What was that?” He asks, voice scratchy, and he winces at the same time Nick does.

“Tylenol.”

“Ah.” He says, his hand reaching to pull the blanket up over his shoulders. “Where’s George?”

“On watch.” Nick tilts his head to the side, and Dream assumes that he’s pointing. 

“Ok.” He says, and then it’s silent again.

It’s not long before tears have sprung to his eyes, and he has no idea why they’re there, but he brings his hand up to wipe them away, trying to rid of them before there’s too much, but it’s too late. He’s crying, and he can’t tell why, but it just won’t stop.

“Oh, hey, come here.” Nick says, and before he knows it, he’s gripping onto him tight, wrapping his arms around his chest and resting his head onto his shoulder. “You’re okay, I promise. You’ll be okay.”

“I’m s-sorry.” He stutters out, never letting go.

“It’s okay.” Nick tells him, and they stay like that, until Dream can let go and until he can stop wiping the tears from his eyes. Nick brings a hand up, resting the back of it on Dream’s forehead, ‘tsk’ing when he feels the slight feeling of heat. Dream leans into the cold, and Nick keeps his hand there for a moment, until he has to pull away to get up. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay.” Dream mumbles, staring down at his hands.

He hears Nick leave the tent, the swish of the flap telling him this, and so he waits. He waits, and he waits, and eventually, the tiredness fills him again, and he falls asleep. Again.

It’s a pattern that seems to develop, him waking up to either George or Nick in the tent, them giving him medicine, and him either crying his fucking eyes out or cuddling up to them, until he falls asleep. He can’t help but think about how nice it is, though, that he gets to be sick with them.

(But then, some nights, as he lays awake and stares up at the top of the tent, he can’t help but think about _them_. He wishes that they hadn’t left him, that he had gotten to stay with them, because maybe none of this would’ve happened. Maybe he could actually walk like a normal fucking human being. Maybe he wouldn’t be holding them back. Maybe he could just be himself.

But they abandoned him, and he can’t stop thinking about that.)

It’s one day, though, that they move, walking through the forest, Nick and George talking quietly ahead of him, and he finds himself staying quiet, watching with a smile as they bicker throughout the walk, until they happen upon a building, a tall one. Nick cheers, and soon enough, they’re inside, the door locked securely behind them, facing a staircase. It’s not tall by any means, only a couple floors high, but Dream can’t help but look at it with dread.

He doesn’t look at it long before Nick turns around with a grin on his face. Dream doesn’t even get a chance to ask why he’s smiling like that before he’s swept off his feet, a scared gasp coming out of his mouth. He doesn’t fight him, though. He just subjects himself to his fate as Nick carefully walks up and up, until they’ve reached the final floor, and then he gently drops Dream to the ground, leaving him in a pile.

It’s fine, though. Dream’s too tired to move, anyways.

He doesn’t really remember the rest of the time, though. He just remembers he kept fucking waking up, and one time he woke up crying, with the nightmare on the edge of his mind. Nick had been the one beside him that time, and he had turned, alarmed, moving over as fast as he could to hold the crying man in his arms. And Dream had stayed there, crying, trying to calm down, until he passed out again. And then he woke up again, and again, and again, until he woke up again in the next week, and was fine, finally.

“You okay?” George had asked, while Nick had gone out to find some more things, and Dream had nodded.

“I think so.” He said, but his smile was more than enough proof.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that fic was HORRIBLE
> 
> im on tumblr!!! @/thedreamsteam
> 
> also uhhh requests are open but im the hell-hole named high school so it might be a lil slow


End file.
